kingsandconquerorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Imperivm Invictvm campaign/Roman Republic
Although Imperivm Invictvm features many factions such as Dacia, the Belgae and the Arverni who would want to slaughter you, the real enemy in the campaign is the Roman Republic, who will treat you with utmost indifference despite keeping you as a Satrap. If your total fortification level reaches 40% or more of its total fortification level, the Senate will declare you an enemy and declare war on you, sending troops northwards towards your capital of Caesalpinia. As the antagonist, the vast forces of the Roman Republic are staggering. Not only does it control almost half the map, it also has two capitals (Roma and Achaea), and also controls a staggering SIX armies, owing to its control of two capitals, and supply centres embedded in Creta; Carthago; Sicilia and Tartessos. Driving towards Rome thus is out of the question given that it cannot be taken down so easily, and you can't form alliances with any factions until you have cleared your debts to your rivals. Most notably, *The Roman Republic is led by the Senate, and its head changes to Pompey when you seize Rome, and to Cato if you seize Achaea first. *The Senate is very tightfisted, and will NOT sell territory to you even though it is happy to sell bonus cards to you. *Aside from the Chremonidean roster of mercenaries, the Roman Republic recruits ALL other Roman units, and can also summon Sagittarii Syrorum in its forces. Attacking Rome head on earlybefore your debts are cleared is not an ideal task, because the cost of declaring war is quite high - about 100 tribute on your part and you wil be facing a vastly superior enemy who can summon more units than you, and will be constantly causing Mobs to pop up around your cities whenever the enemy reaches certain thresholds in military technology. Additionally, being defeated on your march to Rome before clearing your debts also means that you can be captured and executed once you lose the battle. If both Achaea and Rome are seized, the whole of the Republic doesn't disappear. Instead it is simply rendered as a vassal state of yours — possibly the largest one in existence. Roster *Velites are absent, Peltastai and Sphedonetai can be found replacing them. *Only Illyrian units, Sagittari Syrorum, Toxotai Keretikoi and Sphedonetai Rhodoi can be found at the Outpost. *Starts with Populism, Democracy and Defensive Doctrine already researched. Leaders *Cato *Titus Labienus *Marcus Aemilius Lepidus *Cicero *Gaius Cassius Longinus *Marcus Junius Brutus CtW: *Initial: SPQR *If Cretan supply centre is taken by Julii: Metellus Scipio *If Spanish supply centre is taken:Gnaeus Pompeius *Once Rome is subjugated, its leader name changes to Marcus Aemilius Lepidus. center|50px|link=Chremonidian League|Chremonidian League Initial start Territories: Owing to space constraints areas under Roman control are not listed here, but are indicated in the Atlas. *Allies: Cimmeria, Ptolemaic Kingdom, Armenia *Satraps: Judaea, Gens Julii, Odrysians, Gens Pompeia * : Pontus, Numidia, Illyrians, Aedui *Enemies: Cantabres *file:tribute.png: 100 *file:bonus.png: 4 x Cultural Dominance